The instant invention relates generally to identification devices and more specifically it relates to a photo check, credit card etc.
Numerous identification devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain a photograph of a person. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,258,277; 3,671,059 and 3,896,726 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.